


Drink to Victory

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Susumu and Hiroaki celebrate their kids and their friends victory about MaloMyotismon. Drinking and Sex.
Relationships: Ishida Hiroaki/Yagami Susumu | Susumu Kamiya





	Drink to Victory

Susumu Kamiya and Hiroaki Ishida are at the bar drinking glasses of beer for the past two hours. They toast to celebrate their kids and their friends victory against the evil Digimon, MaloMyotismon. 

He’s wearing a dark brown coat, burgundy red sweater, gray pants, and green shoes with gray soles. Hiroaki is wearing a beige coat, white button down, dark blue tie, gray vest, black belt, gray pants and dark gray shoes.

He and Hiroaki drink gulping down beer. He puts his arm around Hiroaki’s shoulder, blushing and smiling at him with a goofy grin.  
“Hiroaki. You wanna go to an hotel and we could fuck.”  
“You wanna have sex?! I’m a bottom, I love being fucked, Susumu!”  
“That’s good. I’d make you feel great as I fuck your nice ass!”  
His eyes widen as Hiroaki places his beer on the bar counter, Hiroaki’s hands grabbing onto his coat as they share a deep, hungry passionate kiss. He gets off his stool, kissing Hiroaki deeper and caressing his brown hair. Hiroaki is an inch taller than he is.  
“Let’s get out of here, Hiroaki!”  
“Yes sir, Daddy Susumu!”

His cock twitches in arousal and he blushes even more hearing Hiroaki call him Daddy. He didn’t even know Hiroaki was a sub. He knew Matt, Hiroaki’s eldest son and Tai’s best friend takes care of him; doing the cleaning, laundry and cooking around their two single men apartment. He wonders if Hiroaki ever got fucked and spanked by Matt before. He’ll ask him after they have sex tonight. 

He and Hiroaki drink two bottles of water to sober themselves up. They take a cab to the love hotel. He pays for one night and one morning stay. He gets the key picketing it as he holds Hiroaki’s hand as they enter their room. They toe off their shoes and shrug off their coats leaving them on the carpeted hotel room. There’s a bed with red bedsheets and pillow cases.

He and Hiroaki strip off their clothes, one by one as they stand across from each other both of them wearing just a pair of white briefs.  
“Looks like you wear tightywhities too, just like Daddy does! Such a handsome man and beautiful big boy, Hiroaki.”  
He walks a few feet so he’s standing in front of Hiroaki leaning his head upwards. Hiroaki leans his head down. Their mouths meet as they share a heated, passionate kiss. Their bulges rubbing against each other as they embrace.

“Please fuck me. Please Daddy. I want you to fuck me raw and cum inside me.”  
“Such a big boy. You have good manners to ask for Daddy’s permission.”  
He pulls down both of their briefs, tossing their underwear onto the floor. He kneels in front of Hiroaki as the other man is in position with his legs up exposing his ass hole. He holds onto Hiroaki’s legs as he leans down to lick and suck on Hiroaki’s ass, burying his face and eating Hiroaki’s ass. His cock leaks pre-cum as he loves the taste of his friend’s ass. Hiroaki’s moaning and panting, and murmuring Daddy over and over.

Susumu slides his hard cock into Hiroaki’s ass, thrusting into him, fucking his friend slowly at first then goes faster. He leans down and brings their mouths together as they kiss passionately. He strokes Hiroaki’s cock with his left hand and fondles his balls. He orgasms shooting warm, juicy cum inside Hiroaki’s ass. He slides out then kneels on top of Hiroaki’s chest.  
“Can I please eat your cum, Daddy Susumu!”  
Hiroaki says with a blush on his cheeks, and a puppy dog look in his eyes. He feels Hiroaki’s mouth lick up and suck his cock. He moans and caresses his friend’s brown hair.   
“Oh god. You’re doing a good job, my big boy.”  
He moans loudly and pants as he shoots another load of cum down Hiroaki’s throat. Hiroaki swallows his cum, gulping every few minutes. He gets off Hiroaki’s chest, laying next to him. He pulls Hiroaki close to him, holding his right hand. They share a kiss.   
“I could get used to being your Daddy, Hiroaki! Would you want to come here every weekend for some Daddy-boy fun?!”  
“Yeah. I’d love to be here with you again. Maybe next time I’ll be a naughty big boy. And you can spank me!”  
“Oh sure. I’d love to spank you!”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
Susumu starts to fall asleep with Hiroaki’s face on his sweaty chest, snoring loudly but he smiles at his friend/lover lovingly.   
“I love you, Hiroaki Ishida. My big boy!”


End file.
